inevitable
by leyt02
Summary: Tori es una adolescente normal o eso aparenta, conoce a una chica algo rebelde y diferente a lo que ella está acostumbrada en los humanos comunes y eso le atrae de sobremanera pero ella sabe que no se debe dejar llevar por las cosas del amor, así veremos su vida como lobo y su vida aparentemente normal en su nueva escuela.
1. Chapter 1

bueno no quiero aburrir con la nota así que are las aclaraciones del capi rápido.

los pensamientos de Tori están en cursiva, si no entienden los diálogos o algo me dicen y tratare de arreglarlo.

los personajes de victorious no me pertenecen.

Inevitable

—_Esto no me puede estar pasando—, _pensaba la enorme loba de pelaje negro y brillante que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna llena, esta pareciera ir cuidándola mientras el enorme animal corría desesperado por ese inmenso bosque perdido en medio de las altas colinas, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero lo que si sabía era que no podía parar en ningún momento, —_si tan solo pudiera llegar cerca del pueblo, podría cambiar de forma y mezclarme con las personas—_, se decía a si misma tratando de encontrar alguna salida sin terminar muerta,_ —aunque desnuda no pasare desapercibida por ahí caminando como si nada—,_ razono al darse cuenta que no era una opción hacer eso, sus patas ya no daban mas de tanto correr, sabía que llevaba una buena ventaja pero aun escuchaba los ladridos de los perros que la seguían,—_ malditos perros—_, era lo que pensaba cada vez que escuchaba sus ladridos, ella sabía que podía ahuyentar a cualquier perro que se encontrara por ahí, pero estos eran diferente, estaban entrenados para no tener miedo y matar cuando sus dueños se los ordenaran,—_ estúpidos cazadores, se quedaran con las ganas de llevarse mi cabeza como trofeo—, _pensaba llegado el punto donde ya no escuchaba los ladridos de los canes.

Venían recuerdos a su mente, de cuando El tiempo pareció detenerse desde que se encontró de frente con una media docena de cazadores, ella estaba tranquila esperando a sus amigos que eran miembros de la manada, habían quedado de juntarse y cazar un rato para despejarse y conocer mejor la zona ya que hace poco se habían mudado de hogar, tuvieron que dejar el pueblo donde Vivían antes por el mismo problema "cazadores"— _malditos cazadores—,_ se decía otra vez. En el momento que sintió unas ramas quebrarse y levanto su cabeza para ver a sus amigos, fue el preciso momento donde sintió que todo pasaba en cámara lenta y el tiempo parecía detenerse, no eran sus amigos, sus sentidos se agudizaron buscando alguna salida desesperada mente, mantuvo su vista al frente sin mostrar miedo a los 6 cazadores que estaban a unos veinticinco metros de ella, al repasar la vista en ellos se quedo fija en el hombre que estaba al frente de todos, a pesar de la distancia vio al cazador a los ojos fijamente, tenía unos ojos de un color peculiar, no sabía si eran azules o grises, nunca en su vida vio unos ojos así, no precisamente por el color, si no por lo que estos le transmitían, tenía una vista penetrante, dura y la más fría que vio en su vida y eso que pensaba que nadie le podía ganar a su padre en ese sentido, pero este hombre le causaba un escalofrió y solo quería correr lo más lejos que pudiera del, aun con ese hombre parado enfrente de ella y causándole algo de miedo por su impenetrable mirada, ella tenía la ventaja con una simple carrera pensaba que los dejaría sin opciones de seguirla, pero por un momento bajo la mirada y vio lo que hacia la diferencia, los cazadores iban armados, sabía que no eran armas que le pudieran hacer mucho daño ya que no sentía rastro alguno de plata en ellas, pero los enormes perros que tenían era la gran diferencia, podía ver que eran una raza de braco alemán cruzados con otra raza que no sabía diferenciar, se veían que estaban hechos para cazar presas grandes, tenía más del doble de tamaño de ellos, pero cuando logro ver que eran once el total que pudo contar, no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió con todas su energía, escucho los gritos de los cazadores que se habían quedado en shock después de verla, supuso que los gritos eran ordenes de cazarla o algo así ya que no pensaba ponerle atención a lo que decían, solo salió corriendo a lo que le daban sus patas, pensó en sus amigos y aúllo mientras corría tratando de que alguno la escuchara y se pusiera en alerta para avisar a la manada, sabía que eso era peligroso ya que daría su ubicaciones de forma más certera a los cazadores para que siguieran tratando de cazarla, pero la diferencia estaba en que si sus amigos la escuchaban estarían a salvo ellos y la manada, —_después de todo uno no es nada—_, decía para tratar de entender que hacia lo correcto, ella aun podía escapar, pero si atrapaban a su manada no solo caerían algunos, si no que la mayoría y no dejaría que eso pasara, después de todo era la futura alfa y tenía que protegerlos de alguna manera.

De vuelta a su realidad, puso más atención al camino para ubicarse mejor y tratar de tomar el camino más corto para llegar a una cabaña que tenían los de la manada a las afueras del bosque casi llegando al pueblo, donde todos tenían mudas de ropa para cuando salían del bosque y así no poner en evidencia su existencia a vista de los humanos comunes y corrientes, su plan iba en llegar ahí, cambiarse lo más rápido que pudiera y salir del bosque hacia su casa donde estaría su padre y poder avisarle de lo ocurrido, pero aun le faltaba para llegar a la cabaña aunque no escuchaba los ladridos de los perros ella corría como si le estuvieran a punto de alcanzar, el dolor de sus patas ya no se sentía gracias a la adrenalina que corría por ella, pronto el bosque dejo de ser tan frondoso como se veía minutos antes se dio cuenta que paso de estar algo oscuro a iluminado ya que con menos arboles alrededor la luna iluminaba intensamente, —_ya casi—_ se dijo así misma dándose ánimos ya que estaba saliendo del inmenso bosque para adentrarse a las afueras de él, su pelaje se movía al compas del viento que corría libre por los espacios que el bosque dejaba y la luna brillaba como nunca tratando de llamar su atención, por un momento se fijo en ella mientras corría, era algo que no podía evitar estaba en su naturaleza y como ya no sentía a los cazadores siguiéndola se permitió realizar ese movimiento, —**¡**_**mierda!**__—_exclamo cuando ya era demasiado tarde, delante de ella había una enorme trampa, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y recibir el impacto,—_dios que suerte tengo_— se dijo al momento de abrir un ojo para ver si era algo grave, pero al ver que no había sangre abrió los ojos completamente y pudo ver qué pasaba—_a quien mierda se le puede ocurrir poner algo así en esta parte del bosque_—se preguntaba al ver la enorme trampa—_esto es para atrapar osos y en estos lugares no los hay, lo más grande que he visto son zorros y jabalíes, bueno y nosotros, pero quien diablos esta tan loco para poner esto aquí_— seguía preguntándose al ver los filosos dientes que tenia la trampa_—¿cómo saldré de esto?_—se decía tratando de sacar su pata delantera, gracias a que la trampa era hecha para animales más robustos no le hizo demasiado daño ya que su pata quedo entre los dientes de esta misma, maldecía tratando de quitarse la trampa pero no conseguía ni siquiera aflojarla, solo causaba que su pata se lastimara al tratar de forzarla y realizara cortes en su piel logrando hacerla sangrar en los intentos fallidos, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de un ruido que provenía de las afuera se iba acercando donde estaba ella a causa de sus quejidos.

—Jade, no te alejes demasiado— ese grito logro llamar su atención pero ya era demasiado tarde, unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez mas hicieron que ella levantara su cabeza buscando de donde provenían_—mierda, maldita sea—_exclamaba la loba— _¿ahora que hago?_—.

—relájate Cat, solo veré que es, ni que fuera tan peligroso este maldito pueblucho, sabes que acá nunca pasa algo interesante— decía una chica de tez blanca y vestimenta oscura que se acercaba sin tener la menor idea de lo que vería.

—pero y si hay un monstruo de eso que salen en las pelis que me obligas a ver contigo— le recriminaba una chica peliroja mientras la seguía

—ojala dios se apiade de mi y nos ponga algo interesante para ver— se decía mas para ella que para su amiga que la seguía con paso inseguro—_Pff estoy segura que te gustara lo que veras, tanto que correrás como marica_—se decía la loba esperando el encuentro_—si tan solo tuviera mi ropa podría cambiar_—seguía pensando—_pero tal vez lastime mi mano y eso complicaría todo_—razonaba

—Jadee tu padre dijo que lo esperáramos a fuera del bosque— seguía la pelirroja

—a la mierda mi padre, el se entretiene matando pobres animales, sin ningún motivo, yo solo quiero ver que cayó en su tram…— la pelinegra no termino la frase cuando vio la presa de su padre mirándola fijamente—¿qué mierda es eso…?— decía asombrada por lo que veía—_hola chica, soy un pequeño perrito, me quieres adoptar_— jugaba la loba por la expresión de la chica—_mierda, hubiera estado buena esa, si tan solo me pudiera escuchar_— se decía la loba.

—Cat no te acerques.

— ¿Por qué?— la pelirroja preguntaba al momento que se paraba al lado de su amiga—¡Jade! ¿Qué es esa cosa?— decía asustada mientras se aferraba al brazo de su amiga.

—no lo sé, pero ¿a que esta genial?— la pelinegra salía de su asombro—nunca había visto uno así, ni en fotos, mira qué grande es— decía tratando de acercarse a la loba lastimada.

—noo, Jade— la peliroja se aferraba a ella tratando de detenerla—no te acerques al perrote, te puede morder.

— ¿Morder?—preguntaba Jade—lo menos que me preocuparía seria eso, míralo, esa cosa me podría arrancar el brazo— seguía la pelinegra— _ja ya quisieras tu que yo te mordiera niña_— decía la loba —es hermoso Cat— decía Jade soltando a su amiga acercándose definitivamente a la loba.

—_¿hermoso?, pero que le pasa a esta chica, ¿que no me tiene miedo?—_ miraba a Jade acerase a ella aun mas— _y seria hermosa, no hermoso, que esta siega_— se enfadaba por el cambio de género, pero no le duro el enfado cuando vio a la chica agacharse para quedar a su altura a solo medio metro de ella_—¡dios esos ojos!—_ dijo la loba tratando de ver porque le causaba esa sensación_—los he visto antes_—decía_—pero de forma diferente_— no se percataba que se acercaba a la chica mientras trataba de recordar.

—Jade cuidado—decía Cat—te puede morder, ya no te acerques tanto—

—cálmate Cat, solo esta lastimado, míralo ni siquiera se ve molesto, tratare de liberarlo—eso ultimo que dijo la chica de piel blanca llamo la atención de la loba que al fin salía de su estado de concentración_—¿liberarme?, esta chica sí que es rara_—decía la loba, la miro directo a los ojos y Jade ya le mantenía la mirada tratando de ver algún cambio para estar segura de que no la atacaría,—wow que intensos ojos cafés pensaba Jade—se quedaron así un momento, manteniéndose la mirada—oye perrito, lobo o lo que seas—decía Jade—te liberare así que no se te ocurra intentar morderme—la loba vio algo de duda en la chica así que bajo su cabeza sumisamente y se hecho a lo largo de su cuerpo tratando de parecer inofensiva—bien así esta mejor— dijo Jade y con rápidos movimientos soltó la pata de la loba, para luego alejarse rápidamente y mantener una distancia prudente.

—_Gracias—_ decía la loba, aunque sabía que la chica no la escuchaba, mientras las miraba se fue levantando de a poco dejando a la vista de las chicas su imponente porte que poseía.

—woo, sí que es enorme—se asombraba más aun la peliroja

—Así es, ya ves fue un buen chico— asomaba una sonrisa en Jade

—Creo que es chica— decía Cat llamando la atención de las otras dos

—emm, creo que si— le daba la razón a su amiga—comprobado— decía agachada tratando de ver debajo de la loba—_dios, que no lo pueden comprobar de otra manera_—pensaba la loba—_no se tal vez fijarse en mi cara que es más fina o mi pelaje más suave, pero ¡no!, tienen que mirar hay bajo—_ seguía molesta y avergonzada.

—jeje Jade ya no la mires se enojara

—ps ya que— decía Jade sin importancia—será mejor que nos vallamos mi padre llegara pronto y si descubre esto me mata—recordaba algo enojada

—sipi—decía su amiga en afirmación—bueno perrote nos vemos algún día— decía yéndose sin esperar a Jade.

—bueno, esto no lo olvidare, fue algo interesante— aun mirando a la loba fijamente.

—_yo menos lo olvidare_— se decía la loba—_esos ojos no los podría olvidar_— pensaba mientras un ruido llamaba su atención—_mierda mis amigos_—recordaba, cuando volvía a escuchar lo mismo—_están bien_—se relajaba al saber la noticia, eran aullidos de ellos calmándola—_será mejor que valla por mis padres, adiós chica de hermosos ojos_— decía mientras la miraba y movía su cabeza a modo de despedida, para luego salir corriendo en dirección de la cabaña—_espero que todos estén bien_— pensaba aun algo preocupada.

Gracias por leer, se agradecen consejos y criticas, así me ayudan a mejorar

cualquier error,confusion no duden en decirme o preguntar


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2**

La morena que era una gran loba hace tan solo unas horas, se encontraba en su hogar ya en su forma humana recostada mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, estaba más tranquila porque todos se encontraban bien, apenas llego del bosque esa noche le comunico todo a su padre desde los cazadores con sus perros, hasta lo de la chica de piel blanca y ojos hermosos que la libero, seguía pensando en lo que le dijo su padre, el tenia razón, ya no podían seguir huyendo de lugar en lugar, tenían que encontrar una solución para convivir tranquilos en ese pueblo, siempre aceptaba las decisiones de su padre y esta no sería la excepción, decidieron buscar la manera de quedarse ahí definitivamente, pero mientras encontraban la manera de que no los cazaran y buscaran mas lobos como ellos en el bosque tendrían que cuidarse entre todos y tener más cuidado a la hora de transformarse para cazar en ese bosque, no podían mantenerse siempre en sus formas de humanos, el transformarse en lobos era algo natural en ellos, algo vital tal como lo es respirar, así que no podían obligar a los de la manada a mantenerse como humanos eso era algo imposible, solo tenían que tener cuidado donde lo hacían—_el encontrara la manera, siempre lo hace_— se decía dándose esperanza, luego de unos minutos termino dormida por el agotamiento de esa noche.

**Una semana más tarde**

—Tori muévete que llegamos tarde y es el primer día de clases— decía un chico de cabellera algo larga y brillante

—ya voy Beck, relájate un poco aun tenemos tiempo.

—¿ya viste qué hora es?— la morena tomo su celular comprobando la hora, mientras Beck sonreía al ver como su rostro reflejaba preocupación al darse cuenta que definitivamente llegarían tarde—te lo dije, será mejor que te apresures, en la escuela tomas desayuno, estas no son horas, así que te aguantas—

—Beeckk, porque no me despertaste antes— hacia un puchero mientras le reclamaba a su amigo

—no te preocupes, a todos nos cambio el horario desde que no salimos a cazar de madrugada como antes.

—en eso tienes razón, bueno mejor nos vamos, aun tenemos que pasar por André— recordaba Tori mientras arrastraba a su amigo hacia el auto.

—claro y yo tengo que hacerles de chofer—le reprochaba

—Sabes que aun no me dan mi licencia— decía bajito para quitarle importancia al asunto

—y no creo que te la den en un buen tiempo— como fiel amigo Beck se burlaba de ella

—No tiene gracia, guárdate tus comentarios— recriminaba Tori, mientras Beck solo reía aun mas.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraban todos en el auto de Beck yendo hacia su nueva escuela, estaban algo nerviosos por el cambio en sus vidas y las personas que tendrían que conocer.

—Bueno como ¿creen que será la nueva escuela?— preguntaba un chico de piel oscura y gran sonrisa que la mayoría de las veces subía el ánimo de sus amigos sin gran esfuerzo.

—André ya vimos como es Hollywood Art, ahora lo que tenemos que ver es como socializar con los demás alumnos que habrá—decía Tori

—hey chica ya sabes a que me refiero, lo complicado de todo esto son las personas que podemos llegar a conocer—

—si en eso tienes razón— concordaba con su amigo—siempre tengan en cuenta que no podemos encariñarnos con cualquier persona, saben los problemas que nos trae eso a futuro—decía con pesar la futura alfa—y recuerden la regla de solo decir lo que somos a personas de confianza y que estén aprobadas por todos nosotros—les recordaba seriamente.

— ¡A su orden alfa!— decía André haciendo un gesto militar de respeto.

—André no te adelantes a los hechos— replicaba la morena rodando los ojos mientras reían por la locuras del moreno—sabes que aun me falta mucho para eso.

—Si, aun falta para que la futura estrella brille con todo ante su manada, recuerda que solo es la líder del grupo victorious—

— ¿Grupo victorious?—preguntaba Tori interrumpiendo a Beck.

— ¡claro!, a poco no te sabes el nombre que le dio tu padre a nuestro grupo— Beck respondía la pregunta de Tori.

—pero me dijo que lo pensaría no que ya lo tenía listo, aparte se supone que nos preguntaría a ver si nos gustaba— replicaba algo desconcertada.

—bueno…— decía André sin terminar la oración.

— ¿Bueno?— animaba a que siguiera, pero sus amigos solo se veían entre ellos decidiendo quien hablaría— ¡bueno ya!— se alteraba la morena—respondan— insistía.

—pff y luego dices que no te pareces a tu padre, no tienes paciencia Tori— decía el moreno.

—André no cambies de tema—lo miraba fijamente la líder.

—está bien— se sentía regañado, ya que un alfa siempre seria un alfa estuviera o no al mando, eso era algo inevitable entre las manadas de lobos, aunque raramente había más de un alfa activo por manada, y esa situación era en la que se encontraban ellos, dos alfas, uno liderando activamente y el otro preparándose para tomar su cargo a futuro, por eso de igual manera se le respetaba aunque fuera inconscientemente, su sangre era dominante por naturaleza.—pues tu padre nos pregunto ayer a los del grupo que se encontraban en el refugio y fue aceptada por mayoría de votos—decía el joven— y por mayoría de votos me refiero a todos, ya sabes que Sam y Freddie siempre aceptan todo con tal de que las reuniones con tu padre terminen rápido— Tori lo miraba pensativa— y bueno a nosotros nos gusto el nombre así que así quedo—terminaba de informar a la líder.

—pues si así esta, ya que, no tengo nada que hacer, aparte creo que si esta bueno— se convencía de eso ya que la decisión estaba tomada.

—claro que esta bueno, si hasta pega con Tori y vitoria así que no creo que te opongas a eso— reía Beck animadamente— ya sabes tu padre da todo por su pequeño cachorrito— se burlaba mientras giñaba un ojo a Tori—chicos bienvenidos a Hollywood Art—mencionaba el conductor avisando, llamando la atención de los demás.

—No dejo de impresionarme de este pueblo— miraba asombrada su nueva escuela—mira que tener una escuela a las afueras y que esta sea un castillo antiguo— mencionaba.

—y que este rodeado de bosques, ríos y de fondo las montañas—le seguía el moreno.

—y que pareciera que tu padre nos trajo acá a propósito— aportaba Beck—bueno en realidad eso ni se tiene que dudar, el nos trajo a propósito—confirmaba.

— En realidad creo que este lugar pega mucho con nosotros así que solo hay que agradecerle—decía Tori

—Como siempre, por algo es el gran alfa— los otros dos asentían a lo que decía André.

—tenemos el pueblo alejado de todo, los bosque y demás paisajes, un castillo— decía Beck mientras se iban adentrando a los terrenos de la escuela, observando todo a su paso, el gran portón que se encontraba abierto y con el nombre de la escuela en la parte superior, el camino amplio rodeado de arboles hacia donde miraran, mientras avanzaban la imponente construcción tomaba su forma mostrando lo enorme que era, esa escuela era una reliquia para ese pueblo y los pueblos de los alrededores, era la única escuela en todo el lugar, pero tenía espacio de sobra para demasiados alumnos, incluso algunos profesores tenían sus propias evitaciones ya que venían de lugares lejanos al igual que alumnos que venían especialmente a estudiar desde el extranjero o ciudades lejanas, ya que era una de las mejores escuelas de arte— creo que solo nos faltaría que existieran los vampiros y que esto este repleto de ellos y ya me sentiría como en una película—decía Beck.

—bueno amigo mío ¿quién sabe no?, muchos piensan que nosotros no existimos y míranos acá— decía André. Tori y Beck asentían, sabían que en eso su amigo tenía razón, ellos existían porque no alguna otra criatura de leyendas o mitos, eso los dejaba pensando en las posibilidades.

* * *

Primero que todo Gracias por leer, dar follows, favs y por sus comentarios, me han animado a seguir con la historia, me ha agradado mucho que les allá gustado, cualquier consulta, consejo, crítica constructiva, son bien recibidas, con respecto a la historia este cap es corto pero era necesario dejarlo hasta acá, la trama será algo lenta así que tengan paciencia, igual y me animo hacer los capi más largos y así a lo mejor avance con la trama pero aun no lo he decidido, se cuidan, nos estamos leyendo.

Acá los agradecimientos, no creo que los pueda hacer seguidos esta será una excepción por los primeros reviews

**F3rN4nD4:** Hola, genial que te allá gustado, y si los lobos la llevan, amo que Jade ame lo "anormal" es lo mejor jajaja, bueno con respecto a tus preguntas acá van las respuestas. **1:** Si se volverán a encontrar (poca info, "autora tratando de no dar sploiler" jaja) **2:** em amigas, amigas no se aun, tal vez amigas a la manera de Jade? **3:** bueno de esa esta la respuesta arriba en la info que di. **4:** aun no lo sé, puede que entre 17 o 20 **5:** see jajaja pero ntp acá ando tratando de respondértelas, bueno nos estamos leyendo.

**Lupita:** gracias por comentar, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante.

**Mica:** genial, espero que te siga gustando y con respecto a lo de Jade eso no lo sabremos aun, estoy a medias con lo que puede llegar a ser.

**Kisara:** gracias por comentar, tratare de seguir haciendo que sea interesante.

**Susan:** acá tienes más jajaja, aunque es un capi corto pero ya tengo el siguiente a medias así que espero no tardar demasiado.

**Mart:** gracias por comentar, y sip claro que continuare.

**arandiagrande: **genial que te pareciera interesante, gracias por el comentario, tratare de no tardar demasiado, pero no prometo nada, soy una irresponsable jeje

**Chikane12:** Hola, bueno ya que te capture solo me queda hacer que te mantengas leyéndome, tratare de hacer lo posible. A quien no le encanta como es Tori con Jade jajaja, son geniales juntas, y sip se volverán a entrar pero no con Tori de lobo (spoiler) solo queda esperar el próximo para ver qué pasa, gracias por el comentario, nos estamos leyendo cuídate.

**Leyt.**


End file.
